


Remember

by Actual_Romania_in_America



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Romania_in_America/pseuds/Actual_Romania_in_America
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Remembers WW2 and Remembers what it took to win and what the war did to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Peace. Peace finally. This was the only thing I wished for when I was fighting. Europe was left in ruins when I left and it probably is still in ruins now. Fourteen years since I left hell. I can still hear the screams of my men as they were shot; the planes racing above us; the Germans yelling and shooting; bombs going off. Just pure chaos. I have tried to describe what war is and what war does but all I can come up with is my two great friends. I was made a general in the war. My duty was to my men and I couldn't fulfill that duty. I wish that I didn't go to war. Everyone kept saying it's an honor but it really is just a death sentence. To put in short terms war is horrid.  
I still remember my buddy Arthur, who was fighting for the British. He was shot at least three times. When we saw him go down my and my French buddy, Francis, helped him up. He had so much blood on him. His blond hair was matted with dirt and blood. His face was covered in grime and blood that the only feature you could make out is his bright green eyes. Francis didn't look much better. His long blond hair was falling around his face like spider legs. He had a bandage on his arm from a one on one confrontation with a German. He was also limping. If you looked closely you can see the dull look in his eyes; the forced smile on his face. I let Francis take Arthur to the infirmary but I should have kept going walking. I should have kept walking forward and not stop. I looked at my friends making their way slowly across the dead; I looked at the war raging behind me. Men on both sides falling faster than the rain. My gun was strapped across my back ready to use. This is war. I remember myself say this as I let out a scream of anguish. I remember thinking these words as I kick my fallen helmet. I remember these words as I fall to the ground crying. This is war. I couldn't hold it in. The pain. The fighting. The hatred. I have friends in Italy, in Germany, and Japan, and other places too. We used to enjoy each other's company. Now, we are killing each other. I saw Ludwig across the field he was fighting side-by-side with his brother Gilbert. I remember his words as I watch them fight.  
Alfred, I'm fighting for my country. Wouldn't you fight for yours?  
yes that's why I'm here  
I fight because it's my duty to my country and my people  
Duty. Ludwig was a year older than me and he was already talking about duty. His words vibrated in my brain. Isn't this why we all go to war? To show our patriotism? Because it's our duty? We are fighting a war for honor. We fight for our people not for ourselves. We fight because we are told it is for our country. No one sees the destruction of war.  
I stand back up and pick up my hat. I look back over to the infirmary and head back there. Arthur is sitting up in a cot with an agitated expression on his face. Most likely from Francis scolding him. A dry, coarse laugh resonates in the room, it was mine. My friends give a small smile as they see me.  
"Alfred, you git, get back out their and fight."  
He stared into my crystal blue eyes and I stared into his emerald ones.  
"What's the point?"  
"Mon dieu Alfred! What for? It's for not letting those German bastards get more territory!"  
I could see Arthur nodding along with him. It almost made me laugh seeing a British man and a French man agreeing. These were the moments that needed to last, but they always don't. As soon as Francis started scolding me a bomb rattled the building outside. Arthur had squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to block everything out.  
"Arthur Francis you want to know the point? The point is we are all fighting for the same thing, our country! It doesn't matter if they are allies or not! I will not kill anyone, I can not kill anyone else!"  
they looked shocked that I raised my voice at them. I guess war really does change people for the worst.  
" and besides I'm not fighting without my best friends next to me."  
Francis started laughing at that revelation.  
"Same old Alfred, huh Arthur?"  
"Same old bloody git if you ask me"  
I wish I had more memories like this to remember not the ones of us on the front.

The July air was hot and humid but there was a swift breeze that kept blowing. Most people would just bring red roses to these things but I decided to bring yellow ones too. They were friends after all. No matter where they went they were always side- by- side, including now. Except in the way I wish it wasn't. Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy died the next day because of a stray away bomb. It was even Francis' birthday; we were all going to meet at a pub later that day, but we didn't get to go. I lost my two best friends that day and all I remember is the horrid war. We had very few happy times during the whole four year. The leaves behind me started crunching and I turned and saw Ludwig and his brother, Gilbert, coming up the hill. They each put a hand on my shoulders.


End file.
